It Can Happen In A New York Minute
by Magical Destiny
Summary: Tired of sad or gay BMW fics. Then check this out! What happens wher they move to New York? Read to find out! TC with some SA.I am not good at summaries
1. Finding A Home

**It Can Happen In A NewYork Minute**

Tired of sad or gay BMW fics? Then check this out! What happens when they move to New York? Read to find out! A C/T with some A/S.

A/N: I only own Shirly McField and Bob Diego.

Chapter 1: Finding a Home

SUMMARY: Cory and Topanga go to look for a home while Angela and Shawn try to find apartments beside each other.

* * *

Cory and Topanga get a meeting to see a real estate agent who works at Big Apple Real Estate.(A/N: I made this up and if it really exsists I didn't know about it.) They drive up and walk into the office.

"Hey, I'm Shirly McField, and you must be Mr. and Mrs. Matthews." The real estate agent shook hands with Cory and Topanga and smiled warmly.

She had on a grey jean suit with a pink shirt under it. She also had her hair in a low pony tail that had been twisted up and pinned in place.

Cory, Topanga, and Shirly sat down. "So what kind of house are you looking for?" asked Shirly. "We were thinking of a two-story tutor." answered looked up and added, "Yeah, but we also want to have a spacious back yard and be able to have pets." finished Cory. "Okay, let me check the listingsfor your description." said Shirly without looking from the computor.

Shirly started typing madly on the computor's keyboard. _Ding._ "Okay there is one house that fits your description." she looked up, "It is on Walnut Drive in New York, New York." "Great! When can we go look at it?" asked Topanga. "Whenever you like, I can set you up an appointment to meet me there at 3:00 today though." "Okay , thanks, see you then." answered Cory.

"Thanks for all your help Ms.McField." Topanga stood up and shook her hand. "My pleasure. Well I will see you today at 3:00. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Matthews.

* * *

Meanwhile Shawn and Angela are trying to find two apartments near each other.

They drive up to an apartment complex that has just been built and was looking for new residents on Appleton Road, New York, New York.

"This looks like a nice place." commented Angela. She looked around at the nicely flowered "_yard"_ and at the brick three story apartment complex. Yeah, I like it." agreed Shawn. Shawn got out of the Mitshibishi Eclipse and walked around to open the door for Angela. They walk up the steps to talk to the apartment manager/owner. They walked in and met the manager.

He was a short, chubby man who had grey hair and was partially bald. He was very cheery and didn't look like he was very rich but didn't look like he was very poor either. (A/N: He used all the money he inherited from his late father to build the apartment complex.)

They sat down in old over stuffed chairs. "Hello, I am Bob Diego, and you are?" "I am Shawn Hunter and this is Angela Moore" "Well Mr. Hunter, Miss. Moore I am guessing your looking to share an apartment together." "Oh no Mr.Diego, were just looking for two apartments beside each other." answered Angela.

He looked through his papers on his clipboard. " Okay well, I have two apartments across the hall from each other in Building C." Shawn and Angela looked at each other then at Bob and said in unison, "We'll take it!"

* * *

Back at the Hotel where Cory and Topanga were staying...

"Cory, hurry up it's already 2:30!" yelled Topanga.

She had already changed into dark purple pants with a light purple sirt with glitter on it, and three quarter length sleeves. She also had on black boots and had her hair down.

Cory walked out of the bathroom. "Okay I'm ready."

He was wearing a dark blue Polo shirt with khaki pants and walabees.

They walked out to theircar, which was a Mazda 6, and drove to the house and got out of the car. They were greeted by Ms. McField. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Matthews!" Topanga smiled and said "Please, call us Topanga and Cory." " Okay well, come this way Cory and Topanga." They walked into the 1930 Tutor.

Topanga gasped, "Oh, this is beutiful! Cory I want this house!" "Okay whatever you want." he smiled and kissed herr lightly on the lips. He looked at Shirly, "How much is it?" "It is $240,000.00. You can pay $2,000.00 a month, $24,000.00 a year." Cory smiled "Okay we'll buy it."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Please review this was my first fan-fic. Oh and tell me if there was something you didn't like that way I can improve my writting. I'll try to write the next ch. in a week maybe not even that long if I get a lot of reviews. Thanks for reading! 


	2. Memories

SunRise19: Read this chappie and it will explain all your questions.

Wolf-on-rampage: Tahnx and I explain that in this chappie.

Rei-Momotoi: Thanx but I don't think I will change it to a slash, but please keep reading.

hailstar9090: THANKS! I don't know if I can be that good but I shall try. And your right about Angela but I changed it. Read this chappie to find out.

flyingplates: I am glad that I am not the only one and thanx. Please keep reading!

countertiger-x: Thanx and yes this chappir answers all that.

Fan28: Thanx, and it will get more exciting after this chappie!

Ch.2 Memories

Shawn and Angela head back to Cory and Topanga's. (A/N:None of them have moved into there new homes yet they just wanted to see what the tutor looked like.) They had called and told Shawn & Angela to come over. So they met there.

"Come on in!" Cory shouted.

"Hey, Cor nice home!" Shawn said.

Angela ran over to talk to Topanga .

"Just think none of this would have happened if Angela had not decided to stay." stated Cory, arms crossed.

They were driving up to the airport to drop Angela off to fly to Europe with her dad. They had put her luggage on the conveyer belt thingy, (A/N: I don't know what there called.)when they heard a woman annouce, "Flight 257 to Europe, now boarding."

Shawn looked at Angela and said "Well, I guess it's time for you to go." They hugged and she through the metal detector, when suddenly she turned around an ran back to Shawn.

"I can't leave!" she chocked out. She looked at her father, "Daddy, I'm sorry. I just can't leave."

He nodded his head and said solomenly, "I understand."

She ran and gave him a big hug. "I love you." she cried.

"I love you, too. I always will."

Shawn smiled at the memory. " Yup, that was the best day of my life."

"And then when we saw that wonderful ad wanting four people to work for them."

Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Angela were on their way to look for a place to eat, when they saw an ad for temporary Real Estate.

Are you going to college?

Is it taking you four years?

Are there four of you?

Into Real Estate?

Call 555-2581

and be paid $10,000 a week

"Wow!" stated Topanga, "That sounds like it was for us!"

So they went home and called the number and scheduled an interview for the four of them at 1:00p.m.

"Mr.Hunter, Ms.Moore, and Mr. and Mrs.Matthews. Your appointments are ready." a receptionist said.

They walked into four seperate rooms and came back out thirty minutes later, all of which were beaming.

"I'm secretary, Cory!" Topanga said.

"And I am the photographer!" he also shouted.

"Hey guys," Shawn cut in,"Guess what I get to write the house descriptions."

"And I am the editor of the Real Estate's weekly magizinne!" finished Angela.

"Oh my gosh! With me and Cory both getting that much money, we will be able to get a nice house!" Topanga exclaimed enthusiasticly.

"Yeah , we can get two apartments, too!" Shawn said to Angela.

"Yeah, Shawn, that was one of the best days of my life." Cory commented smiling.

"Yeah, I agree, Cor. I agree." said Shawn.

Just then Angela came over.

"Come on Shawn, we better go Topanga doesn't fill to good."

And with that they. Leaving Cory to care for Topanga, like it should be.

A/N: I wrote this chappiebecause several people wondered about Angela and how thet would be able to pay off the house.

Please review. Next chappie I may have my readers vote for something.


	3. Shopping, shooting, and looting Oh my!

**AN: So sorry about not updating for so long. I had writers block plus I have school until 3:15 and by the time I get home it's 4:00p.m. And then I have to practice piano for an hour, do my loads of homework, chores, read, and take a shower. By then the day is over. So here we go. Chappie 3!**

* * *

Ch. 3- Shopping, shooting, and looting! Oh my!

It was just any normal day for Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Angela. They were going to hang out at the mall, shop, and just have fun!

"Cory, Angela and I are going to go shopping when she gets here. You and Shawn can go find us a place to eat in the food court," Topanga stated.

"Yes, dahling," said Cory.

"Remember, no ordering happy meals just to get the toy!" she said sternly.

"Yes, dah- wait I love toys! It's the only way those burger people make money!"

"Cory, no toy!"

"Yeah, Cory, remember last time when someone threw their cheeseburger at you?" said Angela walking towards them.

"Angela," Topanga exclaimed, "you're here!"

"Yeah, did you think I'd miss it?"

"Well, I was beginning to wonder."

So she and Angela walked off towards the nearest store.

"So Cor, wanna ditch finding a place to eat and go to the Arcade?" Shawn asked hopefully.

"Sure!"

So they ran off towards Aladdin's Palace (A/N: In the mall I go to there is an awesome arcade called that so no I don't own it.)

"So, Angela wanna go look in JC Penny's?"

"Sure! Girl, did you hear of the 70 off sale?"

"No! Let's go!" Topanga exclaimed.

So they walked as quickly as they could to JC Penny's.

When they got there they shopped around for about half an hour. When they finally picked out an outfit each, Topanga a light blue dress and Angela, khaki pants and a blue shirt, they went to check out, when a gunshot rang throughout the store and most of the mall.

Meanwhile Cory and Shawn had won about 300 tickets each and were trading them in.

"I think I want the necklace for Angela." stated Shawn matter of factly.

Right when they were walking out the arcade, they heard a gunshot.

Back over to Angela and Topanga.

Unfortunately, Topanga never heard people screaming because of what just happened.

To be continued….

* * *

A/N: Cliffie ha! I will update when I get 7 reviews. So people who really like this story you better get other people to review too. Thankies loyal reviewers who review every single chappie. I'll be sure to try to read all your stories and review, especially if its PotF! Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I can't write for a while my Yorkie died last year, my cocker spanial died this summer, my guinea pig died 2 days before Christmas this year, and today my bull dog that we've had for 9 years died. You can email me at if

You would like. I will talk to you but if youv'e noticed I haven't updated since my guinea pig died. I've lost my inspiration. Thank-you. Signing off a sobbing 12 year old girl,

Jamie Deanna S.


End file.
